


Cowardice Inside His Pocket

by itshmbtch



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshmbtch/pseuds/itshmbtch
Summary: Koo Junhoe was too in love with Jiwon that he has forgotten about himself entirely. Such a fool.





	Cowardice Inside His Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I am new to this fandom uwu! Please treat me well juicesay-yo~ 
> 
> Let's fucking make junbob an angst-dominated tag.
> 
> Made for miss ron. Hope you enjoy!

 

Koo Junhoe was always there for the entire time.

It was on his own volition, to be there beside the people he loves whenever they needed him. He was known to be this silent wall that people can lean on at times when they were weary and needed someone to cry their hearts out and shout to the heavens the hurt they’re feeling. Koo Junhoe was that kind of person and he was happy to be always at their service.

Especially to Kim Jiwon.

They’ve been friends for months already. A peculiar relationship as being described by their circle as they only spend time together for Junhoe to draw Jiwon features, a volunteered victim for his art class. Junhoe sketched and Jiwon talked. Junhoe coloured the Jiwon in front of him with hues of blues and violets while the real Jiwon just smiled at him and told him words of appreciation. With hearts fluttering and feeling of protectiveness overflowing inside him, he’s there closing his eyes and savouring the memory of Jiwon’s figure leaning on him, together with the elder’s cheerful voice saying, “lean on me, too, Junhoe.”

He knew at that time, he was in love.

Until Jiwon leaned on him for a reason that would break his whole being.

“I love you.”

Jiwon looked at him with blush adorning his face and that infamous grin genuinely lighting up the whole classroom they’re at. It was 4 o’clock at the afternoon, and the sunshine basking them was a natural tone that made his model’s handsome features more prominent. Especially right now that he’s in love.

He looked so damn beautiful.

Junhoe smiled.

“Say it more sincerely or he’ll not get your feelings straight.”

Jiwon sighed. “You think he’s gonna accept me like-” he gestured at his self, “-this?”

Junhoe gripped his paint brush too lightly. He was so close to rambling how ‘this self’ was worth more than what he’s currently desiring, and casually calling it ‘this’ was an insult to Junhoe’s drowning love for him. So he chuckled. _I’ll accept you wholeheartedly nothing more, nothing less._

“Of course, he will. Just tell it straight-up.”

He pouted. “How about you try it then?”

Junhoe sighed, shakily and full of vulnerability. Yet this was Jiwon; for Jiwon he was willing to do everything, even to be in a state of emotional nakedness as long as he can see his smile and satisfaction.

So he stood up and faced him.

He breathed in.

He closed his eyes.

And opened them.

“I…”

The lump on his throat was getting bigger, choking his insides and trapping them inside, not knowing if he’s prepared to die right there or let his own emotions speak to its own accord and for Jiwon to take it all in.

“I love-“

 “Hey Junhoe, it’s okay! You don’t need to push yourself if you don’t want to.” He grinned at him and Junhoe wanted to punch his guts right there. Because he’s too great for him and Junhoe was nothing in comparison.

But all he did was smiled.

“I’ll be there,” he said. “If you need a support while confessing to him, I’ll be there by your side.”

Jiwon laughed at him. “Thank you for being supportive of my idiotic crush for Donghyuk. One day you’ll find yours too and I’ll be there to support you too.”

Junhoe laughed with him. His heart falling bits by bits with his own cowardice gluing it to the floor for him to end more broken and alone. That’s his fate.

Koo Junhoe was a fucking self-sacrificial hypocrite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol kidding i have a second part for that. Junhoe updated his IG so he needs to be pampered.


End file.
